The History of NNGO
~History of the NNGO : Nox Noctis Gentis Obscurum~ (Note: This is somewhat outdated and needs to be updated.) This is an open ended and personal project, I hope to get some help as most of the links are gone. Now that our organization is 3 years old, I hope to make a chronological history showing everything from the beginning to now. Hopefully past mistakes can be avoided, hopefully we can all learn something, and hopefully next time someone mails me again asking for a 'history of NNGO' I can just send them here! Hoping to get exact dates as soon as I can get into some old forums and/or talk to some old friends.... December 05 Emperor Pathus resigns from command of Imperial Army. His last act, is to appoint Anto_capone as Head Chancellor of the IA and IS (Imperial Senate). The IA boasts a memberlist of over 100 members, and the IS holds majority vote in Sussex Council election. February? 06 The Head Chancellor of the IA/IS (anto), after much consultation with other members of the Senate, decides to abandon the IA/IS. The IA/IS is dissolved immediately. The faction is split into two, the KoP (Knights of the Phoenix) and the NNGO is created. The KoP retains most of the standing regulars of the IA, while the NNGO is comprised of hand picked candidates that formerly held rank within the IA/IS. The model is based on a system of la cosa nostra. The NNGO forms quickly, and within the first month the NNGO is leading the charge in counter-revolts against many French invasions of English towns. Sussex County was averaging a revolt every week. Behind the scenes, the NNGO was also secretly cleaning the roads in Sussex County. It was kept secret because our methods bordered on the criminal side itself, for we were robbing the robbers and murdering the murderers.... One of the founding members of NNGO, Shaitan, becomes mayor of Canterbury after running the oppressive French mayor out of England (Belzebar, look him up sometimes, he got rich off our town).... March 06 Working jointly with the KoP, the NNGO launched a raid on the richest city in France. Over 75,000 pounds are looted, and every member of NNGO escapes prosecution, fleeing back to England and gaining international recognition in the process. France vows retaliation against England unless the leaders of the raid, namely Anto_capone] and zerostar, were arrested. No such arrests were ever made. May? 06 The new County of Cornwall was created (first it was an extension of Wiltshire county), and the NNGO move fast to build up the new County. Under another creation of mine, the EC (English Coalition), I was a 3-term mayor of Barnstaple, County Sheriff, and Count of Cornwall. ? 06 The WoS, then known as Hell's Masters (not sure if they changed their name yet), blockaded the road connecting Cornwall to Somerset County. Somerset and Cornwall dispatched many retinues to defeat the uprising, along with English Royal forces; all of which were defeated, the blockade remained intact for weeks. The NNGO dispacted a single group, and after 3 days of battle the blockade was lifted. The group of rebels were defeated, and the then Prince Regent of England dubs anto_capone as 'Champion Defender of England', also granting the title of Earl of Devon. Quote: Personal Notes: .My first trip to France was sometime in 05, to Brittany. need a map to remember what cities those were so I can look people up there. .NNGO attack in Mayenne, arrested for breaking martial law. NNGO revolt in Vendome and perform many robberies in Mayenne county in Royal France. .moved to Stafford county, served on council. .Brittany and France war, Regent Degas delares anyone going to assist Brittany (NNGO) would be arrested for treason if they returned to England. Regent winds up dead, and county of Chester burns. .after being defeated in Birmingham, most NNGO flee prosecution and move to Scotland. an NNGO council list was created, and Arcanejill was elected Countess of Ayr. .Corona de Castilla y León, the battle of Catalayud. .moved to Ireland, battle of PL. Took over PL, overthrown 2 days later. ~work in progress~